The School Inhabited by the Guardians of Childhood, WHAT!
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Sophie is a normal 16 year old who is trying to get a good grade to finish school for her last year. But 5 new people join the school and happen to befriend the lonely claustrophobic girl. But why her? And is she falling for the cute brunette boy? And is her father who he says he is? What is his and her uncles secret? A story for CottonCandy1234's contest! Not an AU!
1. Prologue

_**A story for CottonCandy1234's contest! Sorry, anyway the 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 (and so on) reviewers will get a special gift! Their selves or their OCs in the story! But anyway enjoy, I don't own anyone except Sophie, the teachers, and the kids you dont know. XD**_

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I walked out the door, shouting good-bye to my mother before walking into the garden and out the gate. It was the first day back since the Summer Holidays where I stayed in ALL summer, like literally I never go out except for school. It's been like that for 9 years, sad isn't it?

I do have friends, loads which can fit onto 2 large tables and a very small table, but I just never see them after school. They either A) live in a different estate or B) I don't want to come out. Which is like, uh, never!

I walked up the path and saw my walk-to-school-and-back friend Morgan with her neighbor which I despise A.J and my mother's friend's son Nathan. I said hi to Morgan when I caught up to her, we started walking behind the 2 boys and talked about what we did all summer, well she did I just nodded. Morgan's half-brother Jack **(Yeah there's loads of Jacks in here)** fancied my older sister Chantelle, thank god Morgan did not know yet or she would skin my hide for not telling her then gorge Jack's eyes out and let me make them into key chains. (It's just my threat she now uses nothing personal)

We walked past the park and past the Primary school, we used to go their before we were transferred to the high school called Cramlington Learning Village **(Real name of the school I go to but i'm in a different building now, don't believe me go search it). **We are both in Year 11 now. **(I'm starting Year 9 after the holidays but in this im not) **

We both walked through an estate and ended up at what we call around here the Teletubbie Hills, 3 hills on one field, a path next to it with another hill on the other side of the path. We walked down that, out of the corner of my eye I saw something huge and deer-looking behind the very large bushes, I turned my head and blinked trying to clear it out of my head. But it was gone. I was still walking so it must have gone out of my sight. "Hey who are they?" Morgan asked, pointed onto the hill. I turned my head and saw 5 people walk (roll for one of them) down the hill. I shrugged. "Probably some Year 10's or 9's" Morgan squinted towards them and shook her head. "Their wearing our jumpers, you know with the purple strip on the sign. Their definitely newbies" I looked more closely at the brunette my height, he was definitely wearing our jumper, but he had a blue hoodie under his arm. We both made eye contact.

Dark green locking onto brown.

I looked away as we disappeared onto the path between the forest, we walked over the bridge and turned into a shortcut. The 5 followed. "Probably don't know the way" A voice behind us said, I jumped up in shock still walking and turned my head to see Jake, the spiky (I helped him change his conditioner so his hair won't become greasy again) haired boy. I was supposed to be born on the same day he was born but I was too lazy to come out and decided to pop out 3 days later.

"Newbies" Jordan, a round boy said walking beside him. "Hurry or we'll bump into Thomas" Morgan said and we walked a little faster. "Do you think they'll get the wrong idea?" Jake whispered. "No, it will be funny if their in all our classes" Jake said. "I've got the money to pay for a bet" He smirked at me and I smirked back. We always made bets, so far (In Morgan's notepad) I was winning.

"Deal, if their in all your classes I'll pay you £20 and vice versa" I said, we both shook and Morgan pulled out her notepad and pen ready. We kept walking and finally reached the path to join the other people walking to school, we walked past the gates and towards the yard belonging to the Year 9, 10, 11, 12 and 6th Form. Jake and Jordan both walked away and after making the 'I'm watching you' signs to each other I walked over to Rachel, a blonde crazy girl.

"Sophie!" She opened her arms for a hug and I sighed but nodded once, her wrapping her arms around my arm. I have this phobia of people touching me, the whole year learned that last year when I jumped up and punched Jake in the face when we were in assembly for patting my arm, my mother had to explain in the Headmasters office and I got let out. Jake caught on and after getting his nose fixed we apologized. **(****True story)**

I talked to my friends Rachel, Samantha, Hazel, Mia, Louise, Helen, Sarah, Sarah, **(not a mistake) **Bethany, Jasmine, Kieran, Charlotte, Thomas (A different one) Elisa, Kate and my other friends. A lot right?

We went to our different form classes after the bell of Respect came on **(True that's the bell)** "I kinda miss the bell now" Samantha said when we walked in. Our teacher was their giving us our timetables and where we would now sit. I was on the last table, by myself. Again.

I sat down on the nearest one seat near the window, I stared out of it and sighed. "Ok welcome back to school kids!" Our teacher Mr. Middleton said. "We have 5 kids joining our class today" They walked in, a girl and 4 boys. They did look familiar but not because I saw them walk over the hills this morning.

"I'm Nicholas" The tall round boy said in a cool Russian accent. "These are my friends Edmund, Thia, Anderson and Jackson" Some girls giggled at the Jackson who rolled his eyes. "Ok Nicholas and Edmund you two will sit together at the back, Thia and Anderson behind Sophie there and Jackson you can sit next to Sophie" OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! IS THIS HIS PLAN!

They sat down and the teacher started the register. Jackson just stared at me, I looked at him with a frown on my face. "What are you staring at?" I growled, Rachel sent me a look from across the room and I ignored her. "Nothing, so who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "If you were listening you would have heard, but I don't blame you. The girls were giggling at you like a bunch of hyenas" We looked at them, they saw us staring and turned away to look at the front giggling again. "Nope they were born like that" Jackson said. "I hate it when girls do that" I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. "Jackson Overland" He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Sophie Khalil" I answered, taking his hand. "Nice name" He said and let go. I nodded and turned away. "Your Canadian with an English accent what sounds like Chris Pine's, where have I heard that before" I whispered, he glanced at me and looked away.

I remembered mine and Jake's deal and looked at him. "Can I see your timetable?" He handed it to me and I got mine out my bag. "The other's have the same" He said, a evil smirk appeared on my face and he looked at me frightened. I stood up and walked up to Jake, everyone watching me. I showed him the timetables and his jaw dropped. "The others have the same, so pay up" He sighed and handed me the money.

I turned around and walked back, sitting down. "99 to me, 0 to Jake!" I shouted to Morgan, she pulled out her notepad and pen and added another tally to my chart.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEAT THAT JAKE!

Everyone gave me a look like I was crazy. Maybe I am...0_0

_**OH MY GOD! RACHELLLLLLLL!**_

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Singing with Jackson Overland

_**So, next chapter! Thanks for the review Ember21! Please review everyone! Oh and I don't own any songs or movies in this!**_

* * *

**No one's POV**

Sophie walked past the crowd of people towards the other building for the Year 7 and 8's. She had drama next and she planned to sit in the back so she didn't have to sing and act. She only sang when she was in her bedroom when no one was in the house or near the bedroom so they didn't hear. She walked through the front doors and down the large corridor, a sinking feeling in her gut. She was too busy trying to find out what's wrong with her when she bumped into Nicholas, who was arguing with Edmund about what classroom they were in next.

"Hey boys let's just ask Sophie" Thia suggested, "Yeah let's just ask Sophie cause that's what everyone does these days" Sophie muttered, the 5 looked at her confused. "Follow me" She said, and disappeared into the crowd. "So are you all coming?" The 5 glanced at each other and walked through the crowd, easily spotting Sophie with her guitar case.

They separated from the crowd and walked into a big hall. Some of the students were in the room, sitting at on the floor. "Oh you 5 must be the new students! I'm Miss. Drew, welcome to Drama!" A blonde haired woman said, smiling warmly at them. Jack caught Sophie rolling her eyes and she sat down at the back, Jack followed her and sat down next to her with Thia on her other side. Nicholas and Edmund sat down with them with Anderson following.

"Ok class today were doing auditions for the musical we chose together last year which is Teen Beach Movie! So let's get this started!" The whole class tried. Some of them were so awful everyone had to cover their ears, only one girl and boy were good enough to get a place, so the teacher told them they were going to be Layla and Tanner. All the places were taken except Brady and Mack. Jack and Sophie were the only one's left, Thia got Giggles part, Edmund got Seacats, Sandy asked to be the one painting all the props as he couldn't speak (Nicholas had to ask for him) and Nicholas decided to help him.

"Ok Sophie, Jackson up you go!" Jack and Sophie looked at each other horrified. "What?!" They gasped. "Up you go, can you both sing Can you Feel the Love Tonight, the Lion King version?" Jack and Sophie were pushed up to the front, both handing a microphone. "Ok guys when your ready?" Jack smirked and opened his mouth to sing.

_Ze sweet caress of twilight._  
_There's magic everywhere._  
_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_  
_Disaster's in the air!_

Everyone laughed at his Timon accent.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings._  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things._

Everyone quietened and gasped at them. Even the 4 at the back.

_So many things to tell her,_  
_But how to make her see_  
_The truth about my past? Impossible!_  
_She'd turn away from me._

The girls in the audience giggled.

_He's holding back, he's hiding._  
_But what, I can't decide._  
_Why won't he be the king I know he is,_  
_The king I see inside?_

Jack looked at her, jaw dropped. So was everyone else.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings._  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things._  
_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_You needn't look too far._  
_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_  
_Love is where they are._

Their voices weaved together like a piece of cloth.

_And if he falls in love tonight,_  
_It can be assumed..._

Everyone started to laugh at Jack who smirked at them.

_His carefree days with us are history._

Sophie decided to join in, her fun gene kicking in.

_In short, our pal is doomed!_

The two clung onto each other, fake sobbing while everyone laughed at their antics. The teacher was even laughing!

In the back Thia was recording them, laughing with them. Nicholas and Edmund was chuckling and Sandy made a sign obviously saying 'Ha!'. The two at the front of the class kept sobbing then it morphed into laughter. "Well done Jackson, Sophie! Both of you are Brady and Mack! Anyway on object!" No put their hands up. "Now you may kiss the bride!" Jack yelled and everyone burst out laughing again.

One thing Sophie likes about Jack.

1. He's hilarious

* * *

__**So, I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is Tooth and Sophie going cloth shopping! Enjoy!**


End file.
